Shaak Ti
Shaak Ti was a female Togruta Jedi Mistress who fought in the Clone Wars. In addition to her role on the Jedi High Council, Shaak Ti was also in charge of overseeing clone trooper training on Kamino, which she often spend her time on Kamino during the war. Battle of Hypori Jedi Council members Shaak Ti and Ki-Adi-Mundi led the republic campaign against the separatist forces on Hypori with fellow jedi Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Daakman Barrek, Sha'a Gi and Tarr Seir, where General Grievous would make his first intentional appearance to the Jedi leadership commanding a great army of super battle droids toward the cusp of victory. After a few days of intense ground battle, the republic forces were wiped out leaving only a few remaining exhausted jedi generals which included Shaak Ti. They took cover in the wreckage of one of their cruisers and Grievous commanded a ceasefire, intending to engage the jedi himself. In the ferocious duel that followed, Grievous slew the Jedi survivors, leaving only Mundi, Secura and Ti alive. With the help of ARC trooper Commander Fordo, Ti and the other 2 Jedi managed to escape the battlefield, but both she and Secura were left in a critical condition, suffering severe wounds which required respirators, intensive care and bacta treatment in the days afterwards. Clone Cadets Shaak Ti, along with bounty hunters Bric and El-Les, observed clone cadets' training on Kamino. Ti noted a particular squad of clones had trouble running the Citadel Challenge course. On the night the squad failed their graduation test, troopers Echo and Fives approached her, and requested transfer to Bravo Squad from Domino Squad. The lovely Jedi Mistress denied their request but, instead, mentioned that she would allow Domino Squad to retake the final test. Amazingly, Domino Squad did even better than their previous attempt, having overcome each other's differences, and worked together to complete the test. Expressing her own surprise at their improvisation, Ti commented that the troopers of Domino Squad may be some of the best she had ever seen. Later, Shaak Ti led the graduation ceremony of the newest batch of Clone troopers. ARC Troopers Shaak Ti participated in the Third Battle of Kamino, coordinating defensive efforts from Tipoca's command center. She destroyed a company of Aqua Droids with ease when they invaded the command center and later assisted the Clone troopers in pushing back the last of the Separatist forces. Personality and traits A skilled warrior, Shaak Ti was an adept lightsaber-wielder with mastery over the classical lightsaber forms II Makashi and IV Ataru, which afforded her the reputation of being one of the Jedi Order's most prestigious duelists. This, combined with her force power and mastery over a range of abilities, made her a powerful member of the order and a daunting opponent. Shaak Ti was also a dangerous and militaristic jedi, one of the best strategists and battle tacticians of the order as a jedi High General and Council member- being one of the 9 chosen leaders of the 250 member jedi strikeforce deployed on Geonosis in the opening battle of the clone war. She was also trusted to safeguard the defenses of Kamino and jedi temple and to protect the Supreme Chancellor in the Battle of Coruscant. Yet, Ti remained humble, preferring negotiation to fighting. However, when the situation called for it, Ti did not hesitate to engage in combat. Ti held traits that were true to that of a Jedi; a cunning, wise, kind, humble, patient and compassionate Jedi, viewing the Clone troopers as human beings, not objects, Ti was also forgiving; she saw potential in Domino Squad and, despite their numerous failures, allowed them to retake the final test. Appearances * * * * * * *Clone Cadets *ARC Troopers *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' — "Lightsaber Duel" *Overlords ﻿ *Kidnapped *Deception *Crisis on Naboo *A War on Two Fronts *Sabotage *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *To Catch a Jedi *The Wrong Jedi *Conspiracy *Fugitive *Orders *Voices *Destiny *The Big Bang *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' Gallery War room at Kamino.jpg|Shaak Ti, in the command center of Topica City Shaak Ti action.jpg Shaak Ti talking.jpg|Shaak Ti and Lama Su Inspecting.jpg ShaakTi001.jpg|Jedi Mistress Shaak Ti ShaakTi-JediCouncil.png ShaakTiTCW-SWE.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Togruta Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Council Members Category:Jedi Generals